As the number of components and new technologies that are incorporated into integrated circuits (ICs) continues to increase, the complexity of IC designs and the density of components fabricated into today's IC chips continue to increase. Some of today's large ICs have over one billion transistors, installed on a chip of approximately 300 square millimeters, with component densities exceeding one million transistors per square millimeter. Client demands challenge designers to find new ways to come up with faster and more capable IC devices that require increasingly complicated IC designs. Additionally, market pressures further challenge designers to rapidly develop new and more complicated IC designs that can be fabricated in a cost effective manner while also meeting customer requirements. Unfortunately, despite the complexity of today's ICs, not all of the IC design process is automated and thus must still be performed manually.